


What If?

by MooseWingsBaby1



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseWingsBaby1/pseuds/MooseWingsBaby1
Summary: Prompt: What if? that's the million dollar question. What if I adopted 15 dogs? What if I shaved my head? Beomgyu has decided not to live by the what ifs and just go through with his ideas. (A terrible decision really)*author's note-Hello loves ^^please give this a read, I'd appreciate if you let me know even little ways on how to improve <3
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babies, this is an old prompt i had on my phone.  
> I am not good in this style of writing.  
> This is the prologue of this prompt.  
> I had thought of a very cute story, I have so many ideas, but my lack of writing skills don't allow me to put them down.  
> So this is the best I can give you for now. Ill keep writing to get better and once I am satisfied with myself, I'll write to no ends!

People often second guess their decisions. What if something goes wrong? They're always focusing on the what ifs, and with good reason. Asking the million dollar, What if, question has probably prevented plenty of accidents or mistakes. Not for Beomgyu of course. To Beomgyu, living by that question was foolish. He reasoned nothing interesting would ever happen if we allowed our lives to be controlled by, what if? 

Ever since Beomgyu can remember, he's never asked himself that question. Of course that led him into plenty of problems. But to Beomgyu, they were adventures. 

Now he finds himself at the front gates of his highschool. Here he was loved by the students and hated by the teachers. They thought of him as a menace to society, a bad influence. They were right of course, but only to a certain extent.

Striding inside, Beomgyu looks around, hoping to see his friends. The school may be full of students, but not even an army could hide the electric blue hair of Choi Yeonjun. Once spotted, Beomgyu quickly ran to his friend and hung an arm around him.

“Juuun, did ya miss me?”

“I saw you yesterday” Yeonjun shook his head, trying to not smile.

“I know I know, I missed you too. Don’t cry hyung, I’m here now.”

Beomgyu proceeded to squish Yeonjun’s face in his hands. Yeonjun doesn’t bother to fight him. Having been a victim to Beomgyu for nine years, he’s used to his quirks. One being he’s a very hands on guy. 

Dragging a giddy Beomgyu along to class, Yeonjun noticed a new injury.

“Hey gyu, what’s up with your cheek?” 

“Ahhh that. It’s nothing really. Squirrels just aren’t as cuddly as they seem.”

Yeonjun sighed heavily,”You’re gonna end up with rabies someday gyu. Besides, do you really want to hurt your cherished face.”

While Beomgyu often drowned himself in self love, he frankly paid no attention to the consequences of his actions. 

“I look hotter with the scratch.” He blew a kiss to an unsuspecting boy. The poor flustered boy nearly ran into the school lockers.

Both boys walked into their class. While Beomgyu had no problem being reckless, his mother would skin him alive if he failed any class. He once failed to make a bowl in an after school pottery club and his mother had him cook dinner by himself as punishment. That doesn’t sound too bad, but for Beomgyu who had never cooked before, it was catastrophic. Mama Choi won’t be letting Beomgyu set foot in the kitchen alone again anytime soon now. 

“Beom, did you finish the worksheet?” Yeonjun asked, even though he was already rummaging through Beomgyu’s bag.

“I did, but who says I’ll let you copy?” Beomgyu sat back in his seat, smiling smugly.

“This chocolate twinkie” Yeonjun, huffed and threw it onto Beomgyu’s face.

“aHH HEY” Beomgyu pouted, “Learn to be gentle, I’m an injured baby”

A loud scream broke Beomgyu out of his sulky state. Looking around to find where the sound came from, Beomgyu could see his teacher running outside.

Yeonjun, being the nosy fuvk he is, ran outside too. And Beomgyu, never questioning his actions, followed. Walking past the door, both boys could see their teacher trying to separate a pair of boys.

“I’M GONNA KICK YOUR SKULL IN” One of the boys screamed. He was shorter than the other boy and looked rabid, not to mention he was also the one being held back by the teacher.

“You’re foot won’t reach my head dumbass” The other boy shook his head and stood calmly. He looked almost bored. 

“Boys, head to class please. I don’t want to have to send you to the detention room right now.”

Their teacher almost sounded desperate. She looked like a deer deciding to run from a hunter, but being unable to move.

Neither boy spoke again and walked off, one fuming and the other seemingly smug. 

Yeonjun sighed and walked back into class. Beomgyu decided to play detective and go after the calmer boy. 

He jogged up to the boy and pulled on his arm. The boy turned to glare at him, roughly pulling his arm away from Beomgyu’s grip.

“Don’t touch me” The boy began walking away again.

“Wait don’t go, I just want to talk” Beomgyu tried to reach out for the boy’s arm again. Only for the boy to swiftly grab Beomgyu’s arm and twist it around Beomgyu’s back.

“Go on then. Talk” Even though it didn’t seem like it, unfortunately for Beomgyu, the boy was pretty strong.

“Well now i don’t want to. If i say something you don’t like you’ll break my arm”

“Oh? So you didn’t want to talk to me, but you planned to piss me off” He sounded annoyed but released Beomgyu’s arm either way.

“NO. erm no. I just wanted to ask, why the other guy was so pissed.” Beomgyu gave a small smile and patted himself down and straightened his shirt.

“You ran out of your class just to stick your nose in something that doesn’t involve you” 

Beomgyu had asked with such an innocent and genuinely curious expression, no fear shown, that the boy dropped the cold look for a confused one.

“Yeah i did” 

“Huh you didn’t deny it… well i’m not telling you, go away” He turned and began walking. It seemed all this boy liked to do was walk away from Beomgyu.

“Your name! I need it” 

“What for?”

“How else am i going to find you”

“You’re too nosy. Tell you what. I am gonna avoid you to the best of my abilities. If you manage to find me, even without having my name, I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

“That’s both exciting and cruel, but when i find you, you better not go back on your word”

“If you find me”

“I will” Beomgyu lifted his nose high and walked back to class.

Three weeks. Three, long, excruciating weeks have gone by and Beomgyu has not found the boy. Although he was told he’d be avoided, he didn’t think that the other boy had the ability to jump through walls. Yeonjun, on the other hand, suffered greatly. For the past three weeks, Beomgyu had talked about nothing else other than the boy.

The boys were spending time together at a local park, swinging half-heartedly on the tiny swings.

“I’m telling you, the bastard must know my schedule. How else could he avoid me so well?”

“Beom, he didn’t know your name either. How could he have gotten your schedule?”

Standing up to stretch, Beomgyu glanced over to a nearby donut shop. Perking up at the sight of workers, he pulled Yeonjun up and dragged him over to the shop.

“I’m not even hungry”

“Ahh hyung, my treat okay?”

“I’ve been starving for three days, bless your kind soul Beomgyu” Shaking his head and feeling happier, Beomgyu went and ordered.

Waiting for their coffees at a table near a window, Yeonjun rattled on about who knows what, Beomgyu looked out the window.

Mid rant Yeonjun looked over to see what Beomgyu thought, only to see him gasp and sprint out of the store. 

“Where are you going? Hey!” Yeonjun slumped in his seat, wearing his best pout so when Beomgyu would come he’d feel bad.

“Excuse me, sir, here’s your coffees” A nice tall boy tapped on Yeonjun’s shoulder.

“Ah, thank you…?” Yeonjun looked up to see a very soft looking boy. 

“Soobin” Soobin smiled.

Yeonjun’s eyes widened,“Ahhh dimples…”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that?” Tilting his head, Soobin leaned closer, trying to hear better. 

“I said thanks” 

“Ah, no problem” Soobin walked back behind the counter.

  
  
  
  


Back to Beomgyu, who had run out of the donut shop. He was stalking after none other than the ghost boy. Beomgyu had seen him walk past the shop. 

So happy to finally have found the boy, Beomgyu hadn’t realized he didn’t even approach the boy.

The boy sat down at a bus stop, Beomgyu took the opportunity to practically jump on the poor lad. Wrapping his arms around the other to make sure he couldn’t run.

“You really know how to hide, but I’ve found you now!” 

“What? Who are you? Let go!” 

Beomgyu let go and showed himself to the boy.

“It’s me! You can’t run though, I’ve found you”

The boy seemed surprised,”You.. Were still looking for me?”

“Well yeah, what else was i supposed to do?”

“All this time, looking for me? Goodness you must live off gossip” The boy scooted over to allow Beomgyu to sit next to him.

“I do not. Now come on don’t keep me waiting, I ditched my friend to catch up to you.”

“Kang Taehyun” Beomgyu raised an eyebrow.

“Who’s that”

The other rolled his eyes.”Me, dumbass”

“Okay great, Kang Taehyun, get on with it”

“I already told you what you wanted to know” Taehyun smiled as if he had played Beomgyu,”You asked for my name, I told you to find me and I’d tell you, which i just did”

“WHAT. That’s cheating!” Beomgyu crossed his arms and looked away from the boy, having looked away Beomgyu could see a bus approaching. Great, now the boy could leave with Beomgyu's precious gossip.

“Oh would you look at that, my bus is here. Well it was lovely talking to you, but not really. Bye now.” Taehyun smiled, stood and walked into the bus. Once inside, Taehyun looked out a window, wanting to tease Beomgyu. And he would’ve, but he couldn’t see Beomgyu anymore. Taehyun shrugged and took his seat. Looking over to the driver, only to see Beomgyu paying his fee and walking over to Taehyun.

“What are you doing?”

Beomgyu took a seat next to Taehyun,”What do you think”

“You’re going to get lost, and you’ve ditched your friend completely now”

_ Ahhh damn.  _ Beomgyu shrugged,”Yeah I probably will. And Yeonjun will forgive me, I bought his coffee and donuts.”

Taehyun scoffed and turned his back to Beomgyu. 

Surprisingly, Beomgyu said nothing throughout the entire ride. Once Taehyun got off on his stop, he thought that’d be the end of it. But Beomgyu seemed to have other plans.

“How long will you keep following me”

“I’m gonna sleep over at your house”

“What? No you can’t” Taehyun usually knew what to expect, but he could never predict Beomgyu’s next move.

“I can’t go back by myself, besides i texted my mom already”

“That’s- You-” Taehyun sighed, but said nothing more.

Walking up to his house with Beomgyu by his side, Taehyun sighed louder. Hoping his mother wouldn’t mind him bringing a “friend” over.

“You’re very persistent for someone who wants to gossip” Taehyun brought out his keys and opened the door. Signaling Beomgyu to come inside.

Beomgyu nodded, no regrets seen on his face.

“What’s your name”

“Beomgyu. Choi Beomgyu” 

If only Kang Taehyun had known the troubles Choi Beomgyu would bring him, he probably wouldn’t have let him in. But then again, ignoring the what ifs, is what made life exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think.  
> While i love reading and am very creative. I really can only express a story well through drawings. Through art i can convey feelings exactly how i want. But in writing I am still learning. Any bit of advice or feedback is welcomed and appreciated <3


End file.
